Kung Fu Panda: Golden Warriors: Truths, Lies, And A Hope Falls
by Ben10extreme
Summary: The Akatsuki are closing in, so the heroes seek help from the City of Spirits. As it works out, things start to happen again. The Sprirts get invovled with Naruto and Po's search for answers and help. Can Naruto find who unknowingly are the remaining survivors of the Leaf? And Po has a very difficult time accepting that Naruto's demise is still a possible future...
1. A Young Wolf's Idea Of Family

Jhong was panting on the ground, looking quite hurt. He refused to whimper like a hurt puppy though, he won't do it. But the pain was too much. Something slammed onto his back, making him crash to the ground, cracking it. He winced a huge deal, but did not whine. "Come on boy! Go ahead, whine like the little pup you are! You are not gonna make me look bad in front of my men! You need to get it through your head, you belong...TO ME!" Jhong looked up at the shadow, and just growled at him. The figure was not amused, and slammed his fist into Jhong's chest, making him gasp from the pain, because he was hurt enough already. June was clawing at the bars on her cell door, clawing at it like a trapped dog would.

"Please my lord! Leave my son out of this! I was the one who was disobedient. I'm the one who was messing around with your plans. I'm the one you truly want, just please...PLEASE let him go!" The figure was not listening, it only kicked Jhong in the side, making the wolf collapse. He was kicked again, and he rolled a bit, lying on the ground. Tigress was seething at the sight. "Curse you...you really are a coward, picking on a young wolf like this! Jhong has done absolutely nothing for this kind of suffering!" She was chained to a wall, with an unconscious Po near her, having a bruise on his head. Jao was also doing his best to hold the tiger back. "Listen here Tiger, Jhong has been a bad boy, and needs to be punished for it." "Really? Or is it the fact that you reward bad behavior, and punish good ones?" Jao just turned his back to her, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't understand, because you're not a wolf..."

(Present Time)

Jhong opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep. But now that he is awake, he's afraid to go back to sleep. He is still a target, and he still doesn't know specifically why he is. But his mother sure seems to know. He's seen it in her eyes, she knows something serious about him and Jao and herself, and she won't talk about it. But he's determined to find out soon. While also keeping up with Po's training, and steering clear of his relationship with Tigeress. He knows Po can be respectful, he sees Tigress more on her heart, instead of her clothes or exterior. He cares deeply about all his friends, his family, that's why he wants to learn from him. And part of that deal, no, PROMISE, is to always keep trying, no matter how tough it gets. Jhong was thinking back to his pack back home...

He thought about the elder wolf that was put in charge of the pack. He knew something set June and Jhong apart more than any would in the world. But he wanted them to figure it out on their own, it was part of the journey. That pack always helped him out, because he was son of the boss, they wanted credit just by playing with him. But they always stuck together, no matter what happens, before or after his father's death. Then he sees his best friend Crystal, his girlfriend Snow(They decided to wait on making it official, because what happened was based on instinct alone) the Diamond students, the Five, Naruto and Kakashi, and his mentor Po. They were sll loking at him with wide smiles, making him feel less alone in the world he imagined.

"I don't care what uncle says, THIS, is my pack now. And there is nothing the world can do or say to make that false." Jhong thought, smiling at the sleeping form of his girlfriend next to him. Camp was needed, they are nowhere near the destination so far, but it didn't matter to Jhong, it ment more bonding time, but he still kept looking for the Akatsuki, along with everyone else...

"JHONG!" The wolf got startled by the loud voice, and fell off his bed, hitting the floor. His roommate, Naruto, woke up tiredly, yawning. "Dude, what the heck? Is that your mom or something?" The wolf shook his head, scratched his ears, and grabbed his sword. "No, more bandits attacking town, is all." The blonde groaned. "And we all know Po is already out there fighting them, just gimme a second to wake up, I don't wanna miss out." The young wolf shook his head for two reasons: One, Naruto's tiredness affecting his attitude(either that or he's always like this), and, more importantly, with all the bandits running around town, they'll be behind schedule for getting to the City of Spirits. And he already knows that one certain Tiger master will not take that lying down. And he's going to be taking the brunt of her impatience if it isn't dealt with quickly. So he just nodded at the blonde, and sped outside the inn, Snow just close to waking. He has to do this quickly, because he's paying for rent next... 


	2. A Normal Morning, Right?

Po kicked away the last warthog of the group of bandits, into an evergrowing pile. All of them were groaning in pain from the serious beatings they just took. "Yeah, last one! This is way too easy!" Vincent shivered, tying up the last of them. "Y-yeah, easy." Po nudged the croc's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "Lighten up Vincent, it only took three of us this time! Ain't that right Jhong?" The wolf smiled at the panda, knocking out one gator about to get up, with the hilt of his sword. "Yes it is. But we should probably get moving again Mentor. Tigeress is getting impatient with all of these interruptions. Naruto isn't that different, but he didn't shove me into boiling water. I needed six bags of ice just to heal the burns."

Po walked over to Jhong, and patted the wolf's head. "Dude, ever since your freaking out started, you kept calling me Mentor. You need to chill out, and call me Po, okay? Also, let me deal with Tigeress." Jhong was a little thrown off, but nodded. "Ok Men-I mean, Po." The panda slapped his back. "That's more like it! Now, speaking if said feline, I should go check up on her. But just in case, be ready to peel me off the wall." The panda ran back into the inn to see Tigeress. Jhong sighed, putting his hands on his hips, and surveyed the damage. "Let's see...torn chimney...cracked walls...shattered pottery...scratched up sword...aw man..." Now he's gonna have to get his sword fixed, it would be one of those days he wished he had his uncle's sword. Dark Magic or not, it never gets damaged, at all. He'll have Vincent fix it later.

He was about to walk back into the inn, but then heard barking. He turned around, and saw a wolf, a normal looking wolf, just looking at him. The wolf sniffed the air, and ran into the woods. Only, before it did, it disappeared in a flash of light, colorful light. Jhong blinked, and rubbed his eyes. He must be seeing things again. He then turned back, and saw Bandit sitting on his hind legs, looking at his brother curiously. "Did you see it bro?" Jhong was confused. "See what?" "That blue wolf guy, he was just playing with me. Didn't you see him?" Jhong didn't get that much. "We didn't see him with you before, how'd you play with him?" "He was here for hours, how'd you not see him?" Now Jhong was slightly nervous. He JUST saw a wolf that was here for hours, and just vanished right in front of him? Could it be... "No, it couldn't be. We're not there yet."

Back at the inn, Po was walking the hallways, looking for Tigress. It was one of those times she actually overslept in the morning. Or she thought it was oversleeping, to everyone who isn't from the Jade Palace, it was a normal wake-up call. He then reached her room, and knocked. "Hello? Tigress? Are you awake yet?" He might regret this, but he slowly opened the door, and walked in. She wasn't there, but her stuff was gone. "Wow. Must already be ready to head out. Maybe she was up early today, and packed up before anyone else. Better find-" "Pooooo..." He turned quickly, and saw a shadow pass by him. "Tigeress?" He slowly walked out of the room, and carefully treaded down the hallway, ready to attack. "Tigeress? Is that you I'm hearing?" He walked into the guest room, it was also pretty dark in there for a morning time.

"Ohhh...my sweet Po...you look nervous..." Po held in a yelp. "Ah man, it's her favorite game..." He looked around the room, not noticing a shadow pass him by again. He turned fast again, still seeing nothing. "Tigeress? Seriously, why do you like messing with me like this? You know the dark scares me sometimes..." He heard a slight chuckle echo around the room, making him nervous. "But Po...that's why I love this game...I like the fear on my prey's face...gets me...EXCITED..." He shuddered, and ran outside, into the light. He looked around once again, but still didn't see her anywhere. "Come on Tigeress, you're the one who kept saying we had to move quickly, so why can't we just go? Please?"

On the inn's roof, a shadow was watching the panda, swishing its tail with a predatory sense. "Yes...yes I did say that didn't I? But...why shouldn't I let loose for a bit? After all, YOU'RE the one who told me about it." Po just looked around in the sky. "I didn't mean on ME! I mean like eating actual food, hanging with your buddies, NOT using me as a punching bag? Actually, that one will hopelessly continue..." The shadow then ducked low on its paws, staying hidden. Then, it pounced at him. "Tigeress, is that yo-OOOF!" Po was pounced on by something strong, and they both rolled into a ball for a few times, then Po was on his back, panting. He then looked up, and saw the feline herself. Tigeress, in her new attire, was smirking with victory at her captured prey. The sun was glisltling off the gold Tiger on her black vest, completely buttoned up now. She also had her pants on, yin-yang symbols also glistling off from the sun. She was on her hind legs, sitting on him, while he just stared back at her. She's still beautiful, attire change or not. Tigeress, then fist pumped in the air, blue gloves on. "YEAH! Tigeress:10; Po: 0! New record!"

Jhong, June Shifu were watching from a little far off, not sure what to think. Shifu looked at Jhong. "Let's come back later." June pushed the red panda a little, but not knocking him over. "Come now Shifu, I think it's cute. They think nobody noticed them.? Shifu shook his head. "I'm not against this, I'm just waiting for them to come clean with me about it. Its about time Tigeress found a new hobby anyway. Hehe..." Shifu then walked off, snickering at the thought of Tigeresses new cuddle toy. Jhong and June shrugged, and followed him out. But Jhong heard a voice...(Wolves Jhong...wolves are all about loyalties...your loyalty will surely be strained during this journey...can you keep it strong?) Jhong looked around, but saw no one. June turnd to him. "Son, are you feeling well?" Jhong shook his head, and waved it off. "I'm fine mom, let's get packed again." He followed her out, but still wondered about who was spewking to him...

Po smiled at the feline' enthusiastic face at her victory rant. "You're unstoppable at this Tigeress." She leaned close, and licked his cheek, making him flush. "Yes. I am aren't I?" She then slitted her eyes for a second. "Remember, under no circumstance, are you going to go telling people I've gone soft, I can STILL kick your butt at any time Panda. And don't you forget it either".Po just continued to smile at her, then quickly grabbed her, and pulled her close. "Yeah, you're still my tough little kitty cat." Tigeress then growled at him. "Did you just call me kit-mmph..." The panda already sealed her lips with his own, calming her nerves. Her growls turned to purrs, and her tail relaxed near Po's legs. She put her paws on his chest, and he pulled her a little closer. They were at total comfort with this position. "Are you two done making out?" Well...that was over quick...

Tigeress froze, and opened one eye, looked to the side. Naruto, his jumpsuit on, and Kakashi, reading his book, just stood there, looking at the couple on the ground. Tigeress quickly shot up. "NOTHING!" Naruto snickered at her panic. "Didn't ask ya that, did I?" Tigeress then faced the blonde, picked up a rock, then effortlessly crushed it with her paws, wiping the smirk off the ninja's face. "See that Naruto? Since you're a young man again, I'm allowed to do this to your skull without consequence, unless you keep quiet, and vanish in the next 10 seconds..." Naruto sweated for a bit, then nervously smiled. "I never saw anything. See ya later!" He then vanished in smoke, leaving Kakashi there. "We're leaving in a few, guys, get yourselves ready." He vanished in smoke too, leaving the panda and tiger standing there. "Sorry Po. I'm just not up for public affection yet." Po hugged the feline to his chest, and she hugged back. "Don't worry Ti, I won't tell anyone if you aren't ready." She kissed his lips lightly, and turned around, walking off with her tail moving along the ground.

Po smiled again. Soon all of it will be worth it. He has to be there for Tigeress. He was about to get his dad so they can get ready, but then...(Dragon Warrior...) He looked around, sensing for the voice. "Who said that?" (You cannot meet us now, young one...but that time is coming...you must keep watch of the dangers you will eventually face on your journey...which includes chaotic forces with expontential power...you and your comrades must be prepared...) The voice then completely stopped talking, leaving the panda confused. "What...the...WHAT?"

In the forest, somethng huge was watching the panda with hopeful eyes. Actually TWO pairs of hopeful eyes. "Yes...he is definitely the one who shall meet The Council..." "Why can't we bring him there now?" "Becase he has to be at a specific kind of place to actually cross over there..." "Should we show uim where it is then?" "No you moron, he has to find it for himself. Otherwise there is no point in the journey..." A sigh was heard from the male voice. "Alright Sister...we'll do it your way...and there's no need to use name-calling..."  



	3. On The Move, With Some Distractions

Shadow was packing away his things too. A lot of people are traveling, so they had to leave at the same time to keep together. He kept his special eyes secretive by disguising them as regular yellow eyes. Those two ninja were a little too curious about his eyes. They should know it has nothing to do with them. He gently picked up his special white scarf, and just held it in his paws for a minute. It still had his mothers warmth mysteriously tied to it. She wanted it to be a gift for him, but not it was her way of saying goodbye to the twins. Karma loved her family so much to do this for him and Sasha.

Said cheetah was standing in his doorway, one paw on her side. She was in her robes, she just woke up a few minutes ago, and was told to get dressed quickly. But before that, she needed to talk to her brother. "Shadow...are you thinking about mom again?" She walked in, and sat next to him, not really getting much of a reaction. "Yes...I am. Is it wrong to remember things Sasha?" Her ears propped downward, and she sighed. "Of course not...I just thought that...that you would try not to think to much about it. You were pretty messed up, more than I was, and I was pretty sad." She eased toward him, and hugged his side, but he didn't move much. "Just try not to beat yourself over it man, yo've acted like it for years now. You have to realize that I loved mom too. I can prove it, I still have MY scarf." She took hers out of her robe, and there was her yellow scarf, with brown dots all over it. Shadow looked at his scarf, her scarf, and sighed. "You're right, I should just...focus on the journey ahead." "That's what I'm saying Shadow!" He got up, and packed the rest of his things. "But first things first, you've got to put your clothes on, you're still in a rather too short robe." Sasha blushed after that. "R-right, almost forgot." She stepped out, and walked to her room to change.

But she accidently bumped into Vincent, making them both fall on the ground. Vincent shook his head, and looked up. But then he put his head back down quickly, blushing heavily, and covering his eyes. Sasha got up, and carefully helped her friend up, blushing as well. "Sooooooo sorry Vincent, I was in a rush! Are you ok?" The croc got up, still covering his eyes with his remaining hand. "Yep, j-just f-fine Sasha. Y-you shoulde p-probably g-get d-d-dressed, e-everyone else is r-ready right now..." Sasha stood up, holding her robe with her paws. "Right right, sorry again!" She ran into her room, closing it quickly. Vincent slowly uncovered his eyes, to truly see if she was in her room, and sighed. He then went to the inn living room, grabbed a towel, and cleaned his snout from the blood on it. Since he's not completely used to it, the sight he saw was a little bit out of comfort. Monkey passed him by, and patted his back. "Had a little too much view dude?" Vincent blushed heavily again, but chose not to respond.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone was out and traveling again, focused on their selected path. Snow kept her guard around Sarah and the twins. Crystal stayed close to Naruto, for "security" reasons. Viper was coiled around his shoulders, and did friendly chat. Po made sure to only talk training in front of the others when it comes to Tigeress. She hasn't said a word to anyone else yet. Jhong, June, Kakashi, and Bandit stayed on the sides, keeping watch for ambushes from the forest around them. Everyone else followed the same example. Shifu kept his eyes on the map, focusing on their line of travel, which is difficult when a fox is prodding his side every five minutes. "Shifu...this is BORING." Shifu gave a slight nudge on her shoulder, grunting. "We never said it would be fun, now did we?" Mei Ling wouldn't quit though. "Come on Shifu! We should at least TRY to have fun with this." "What's fun about stopping other worldly threats?" She gave a few seconds to think about it. "The fun about stopping other-worldly threats?" Shifu face-palmed. "That's EXACTLY what Po and Naruto said..."

Po looked back, faking looking insulted. "HEY! There is nothing wrong with being enthustiastic Shifu. It puts you n the adventuring mood, you know? Being pumped for an adventure isn't wrong to do, you're just excited to get going." Naruto looked ahead, and held up a hand. "You're totally having the same mindset as I do! Except if the adventure sucks, we just pout..." Po paused, and pouted with him. "Yeah, we do both do that, don't we? We pout like this, then we just wanna-" "Po, Naruto, relax. We're not going to be totally bored here. We have plenty of time to spend on building our friendships, and it:'ll go into our adventures as a team!" Viper said, trying to keep their smiles on. It kinda worked, they weren't pouting, now it's just back to boredom.

Crane sighed to himself about how the two of them act. It was actually kind of predictable by now. There exactly the same when it comes to terms of attitude. But then he heard a crack in the bamboo, and turned his head left. "What was that?" Mantis propped himself on Cranes hat, and scanned the area. "I don't see anything dude." Shifu backed up Cranes previous accusation. "No, someone is here and they are spies. Just stay quiet." Everyone kept on their toes, or pincers, or talons, you get the point. Po sensed the area around him, dark chi was definitely in the areas, but he can't get a definite answer on what it is. (Try going a little deeper, genius.) Po quickly looked back, confused. "Ok...who said that?" (Kurama sighed in his cage. "This panda is SO dense, he makes Naruto look like a...like a...uh...actually...there isn't much of a difference...") The fox princess Aoi squinted her eyes, she saw a flash of green, and walked towards it. "What's that?" Huan followed his sister, hurriedly. "Aoi! We can't stray away from the group! AOI!" Sarah and Snow saw them, and sighed. "Children, come now. Please don't go wondering off too far." A worried mother said, trying to keep her balance and leaning slightly on Snow.

The twins made their way to the bushes to see the source of the rustling, quiet-like. They then see that the source of the noise was just a croc. Scratch that, a REALLY BIG croc, who's look on his face, doesn't have a lot of smarts attached. "Wonder who that is?" Aoi whispered. Huan shivered a little from nervousness. "I don't think we should touch it, it could be dangerous. Or bad smelling. Or...uh...dangerous." Aoi ignored him, and strecthed her paw toward the figure. When her paw touched its snout, eyes opened widely from the bush, and something rose from it. The croc looked menacingly at the twins, and snarled at the both of them. Huan's knees quivered, while Aoi smiled at the croc calmly. "Hi croc guy! What's your name?"

Po was just whistling to himself, trying to block out his boredom. But then Tigeress nudged his shoulder, and he looked at her, giving her his attention. "Po, where are the kids? The fox twins?" Po shrugged it off at first. "What are you talking about? The twins are right th-" He paused in shock, and shouted, "WHERE ARE THE TWINS!?" Crystal's eyes propped up at that note. "Wait what?" Shifu turned to the front of the group, and got things calmed down. "Now now, I'm sure the twins simply wandered off out of curiosity. Let us just take this chance to search the area to find them." Everyone nodded and split up for the children. "Mr. Ping, Luminous, Kakashi, and Lotus, you're with me. Everyone else, pair up as you wish." Everyone got organized and split up in their groups.

Po, Jhong, Bandit, Naruto, and Tigeress are looking throughout a couple of tall grasses, seeing if the children hidden themselves in it. "Not here." Tigeress said. Jhong peaked under a few leftover branches, not seeing them. "Not over here either." Naruto jumped onto a tall tree, searching from a viewable height. "I don't see them up here." Po jumped into another pile of tall grass, paws spread out. "GOTCHA!" Still, no foxes. "I got nothing on my end." Bandit was looking into a log, seeing if they were in it. "AOI? HUAN? YOU IN HERE?" His voice echoed in the log, not seeing them or hearing them. "Darn. I hope they're alright...oh Aoi...why didn't you let me come with?" He then tried to itch his way out, but couldn't move. "Huh? No no no. Come on Bandit, don't humiliate yourself with this situation. You...can...do...this...UGH! ...crud." Tigeress and Po came up to the pup, seeing his legs and tail. "You're stuck, aren't you?" Tigeress said. "What? No, no of course not! I'm just simply...uh...searching the...log for...hm...yeah, I give up. I'm stuck." Po flinched. "That...was weird deja vu. Yet, I can't remember why..." "You got stuck on-" "Tigeress! I'm being sacastic! I don't wanna relive that in front of Jhong. He'll...laugh a me."

"Guys...still stuck in here..." Tigeress sighed. She grabbed the pups legs, and gently pulled him out, setting him on his reet, and dusting him off. "Next time you wanna see through a seriously small space, call Mantis." Naruto jumped from the tree, landing on his feet. "I can't see them from up there. We better widen our search areas if we wanna make progress." After that, Viper slithered from a shrub, looking worried. "Guys...I found them..." The others followed the concerned snake, passing a few trees, finally looking past a bush, and gasped silently. That huge croc was gently poking a young female fox in his arms, Aoi, making her laugh every few seconds."HAHAHAHA! S-stop it! Stop it please! It's t-too much! Hahaha!" The other fox, Huan, was looking on in confusion, fear no longer apparent. "Okay...what?" The confusion must have spread, because that's the look the warriors we're having on their faces. Tigeress and Naruto said, "What is THAT guy doing here?"

Po, Bandit, and Jhong looked confused as the other two. Po then calmly said, "That guy kicked my butt a few times over, almost killing me on half of them. So why is Lidong tickling a little fox girl with a happy look on his face?"  



	4. Destination Reached! One Enemy Survives

(I know I went kinda low on this story, I just wanted to work on Regular Show. But now I'm far enough ahead in it, I can continue this story for a bit.)

Po was still trying to wrap his head around this. A big ferocious gator was cuddling a fox cub, friendly like, and not robbing like. He was very gentle with her, and she was laughing at it. "Ok...panda still confused...need information..." Po blankly says. "Tried that. I didn't get anything." Naruto added. "Maybe we should just talk to him? I mean, he's not really doing anything harmful to her, I'm not seeing a super big problem there." "I know bud, but we can't take our chances. We're gonna have to pry that helpless cub out of the jaws of vicious evil!" "Dude, what are you talking-" "Just get Aoi away from Lidong." "Oh! You see? That I understand!"

Said croc was carefully tickling Aoi with his paws, careful of his claws. "Hahahaha! Lidong come on! Cut it out!" Aoi laughed. The croc finally stopped, and merely held her. "You're too cute. I needed break." Aoi tilts her head. "Break from what?" "Stealing and ransacking and stuff." Aoi didn't respond to that much, just tilted her head back. "Stealing? Ransacking? Aren't those the wrong things to do?" Lidong just looked to the side. "Only thing I ever do. It make me tough." "Taking things from innocents sounds like what a bad person would do. Bad people are not usually the toughest." "Lidong turned his head back. "Cousin Fung, he talks like it is what tough guys do." "Why would he tell you that?" "He older. I sometimes have to listen." Aoi nodded in understanding. "That kinda makes sense. Bigger people make you do things." "No no. He's puny. I'm the bigger cousin." "Wait. He's SMALLER than you? Then how do you do what he says? Despite the fact that he's still older..."

Jhong and Tigeress were listening in, confused. "How is he not threatening her?" Tigeress asked. "Maybe he's not as bad as you guys said he was?" "Not likely Jhong. I kicked him off the palace steps once before because he threatened a prince named Zeng. I was having a VERY irritated day for not being patient." Jhong shivered at the dropping off the palace part. "I remember stories about the Jade Palace...and you kicked him off the steps...that's a long drop." Tigeress looked at the wolf calmly. "Just stay as polite as you are Jhong, then you won't have a similar experience." Jhong shivered some more, and just kept his attention on the croc ahead of him.

"Okay...just going to say this once...for like the three thousandth time, I don't like climing trees...or climbing anything..." Po heaved, trying to climb the tree branch looming over the croc and cub. "Alright, time to snatch the cub back!" He carefully reached for Aoi, silent as possible. He was getting closer, but the girl saw him before he could even touch her. "Hi !" Lidong's eyes turned slitted, and he looked upwards. "Chubby panda?!" Po yelped. "Crud!" He was suddenly grabbed by his arms, and was tossed into another tree. "Ow! Why am I always being TOSSED into something?! Does everyone find that funny?" "Well..." Naruto, be quiet." He then attempted to get up, but Lidong's tail slammed into his stomach, making him gasp. "Double...ouch..."

Tigeress jumped out, and ran to Po quickly. "I'm on my way Po!" Jhong followed after, but stopped to halt Bandit. "Nope. Little bro, you're staying right there." The cub sighed. "What? I can't watch?" "No, you CAN watch, just not from over there, you can see perfectly clear right where you are. So that's what you do." Jhong ran after Tigeress, leaving the wolf cub to huff to himself and Naruto. "I used to be in the same position dude. It only gets better if you just wait for it." Back with Tigeress, she managed to reach Lidong, and kicked at his snout, but he caught her foot before it made contact. He slammed her beside the tree, then threw her into the ground. "Uhh...not this time!" She flipped herself back up, and faced the croc, who growled at her. "Why you all ambushing me?" "What are you even doing here?!"

Before they could fight, Aoi ran right between them, holding her paws out. "Hold on guys! Don't fight! We do not have a lot of time left to get to the city. Can't we just skip the fight stuff?" Tigeress looked at her in confusion. "What?" Po eased himself back up, hearing the conversation. "She's right, we don't have a lot of time to spare fighting a giant croc. We should just call it a draw or something." "Po...I don't do DRAWS against the enemy..." "We don't have time for it Tigeress! We have to hurry up before weeeee...where's Lidong?" The two looked around, the croc was already gone somewhere. "Ugh..." They look at the ground, seeing Naruto rubbing his head, Jhong helping him up. "Why is it, that I am older and stronger...and his punch STILL threw my head for a loop?" A few minutes after, they reached the others, looking for them. Kakashi saw the bruise on Naruto's head. "Why is there..." "I got the sound beaten out of my head, that's what happened." Shifu walked toward them, tiredly. "Did you find the twins?" "Ha...yeah, we got them...let's just get back on the road. Please..." Sasha teleported to the front of the group. "Guys I can't find the...oh...you found them. Cool." Mei Ling followed behind her, smiling. "Too much time was taken up, because Shifu-" "Oh gee, look at the time! We better get going!" Shifu said quickly, the first one off. Crane tipped his hat in embarrassment. "Don't ask, just walk."

They continued on the road, where it was pretty much smooth sailing for a few hours. Then...one event made this trip that more important...

They only stopped at another inn, just before they reach the city. Naruto dropped to the ground in exhaustion, along with Mantis and Monkey."Ugh...how long until we're there? Its been three days already!" Shadow scanned the map they bought. "We should arrive there just tomorrow evening, if we can hurry." Po dropped soon after. "Ah thank goodness! I can take a break!" Kakashi shook his head in humor. "We all want one Po." "I couldn't agree more! This old man can't keep up with all of you young ones all day." said. Naruto laughed a bit. "You guys can't be that tired right?" Mei Ling stood by him. "I agree. More energy is required to keep up with us!" "Excuse me? We kept up with you just fine, thank you!" Sarah said, huffing. "You don't count, you're still pregnent." "Well yeah but-" "If I may, let us just take a breather for a while. As you can see, Vincent is almost done for today." Shifu points to Vincent, who looked like he was about to faint. He was heaving, and needed a quick drink of water.

So after all of that, everyone was settled into the decent sized inn for the night, Naruto volunteering to keep watch outside. Inside, Crystal was cleaning up her fur, brushing her tail. "Stupid crocs...stupid mud...I don't care how big he is, I'll smash him nxt time he pulls that trick on me..." When she finished her grooming, she rested near her mother, and felt her stomach. "He! The little one is really kicking isn't it?" "I know! The little one won't let me sleep, so I decided to just have a cup of tea to help me relax. Still awake, but I'm relaxed. Anyway, what's the matter Crystal? That's your "somethings bugging me" look." Crystal sighed. "Its just...its just that we'll be in the Spirit City tomorrow, and we'll be there for some time. Dad will miss the birth, won't he?" Sarah hugged her daughter, and kissed her forehead. "Oh, is that what this is about? Your father knows that indeed, and it saddened him. But, he wants you to be there, because he can trust that you'll be there for when it happens, and handle it on your own." Crystal smiles, and looks out their window. "I wonder what Naruto is doing..."

Said ninja was sitting on the roof of the inn, looking at the moon. He was recalling the events a few days ago: ("What bad news about me? What's happening bro?" Po looked completely sad at him, worrying everyone else. "Bro, trust me, you can't hear this. It's not my choice...") "What could have happened that would have him lose trust in me hearing what he has to say? How come I couldn't listen in? Is it really because Po doesn't trust me? Or-" He froze, and jumped backwords quickly, avoided a lighting typed senbon nearly striking his heart. He lands onto another roof of a small building, and looks where he jumped from. Some figure was standing there, emotionless. Naruto was angry. "What the heck man?! That could have really messed me up!" The figure was still unfeeling, and just looked at Naruto, his eyes staring him down. "Naruto..." "Huh? How do you know my name?" The figure jumped down from his perch, and right in front of him, his red eyes glowing.

"You're coming with me..." Naruto stood back, but grabbed a kunai out of his pouch. "Hold on man...I don't even know who...wait a minute..." He uses Kurama's chakra to see throught the dark, and saw a raven haired guy with a sword in his hand. Naruto then widened his eyes. "Sasuke? Why are you-WOAH!" He jumped backwords, avoiding a sword slash at his feet, then threw a couple shruiken at that spot, where Sasuke disappeared. He reappeared behind the blonde, and kicked him in his back, making him fly over another buioding structure, but he managed to regain control and land on his feet. "Dude! You have a problem with me or something?!" Sasuke didn't listen, and slashed his sword at him again, onky for Naruto to dodge it again, and backflip, while kicking Sasuke's chin.

He landed on his feet again, and summoned lighting in his hands, and shot it at his opponent, causing him dodge again, but this time throwing a kunia at his face, which he dodged as well. Sasuke brought out his Sharingan, and speeded up to Nruto, who countered using Kurama's chakra. Their punches made contact with each other, making them fly back into two different walls. Sasuke landed on his feet, and focused his Sharingan on Naruto, who was struggling to stand. "Amaterasu..." Black flames appeared from his eyes, and they creeped near Naruto's form, threatening to burn him. But then, a golden light appeared, and it shined on the black flames, making them disappear. Sasuke looked on in disbelief. "How? Nothing can put out that kind of fire..." He looks up, seeing Po put his hands down, and walk towards Naruto. "Dude, not cool man!" He picked him up, and turned back, but Sasuke is now gone. Not minding it, he headed back for the inn during the night.

Po drops Naruto in his bed, and went to his own bed himself. Tigeress was lying on a map across from him, already asleep. He would be worried about Shifu seeing them just in the same room alone, but it was nighttime, who can tell? He just closed his eyes and let dreams take over. "People attacking Naruto at night now? We gotta get to Spirit City fast...but...who was that guy? I must have seen him before." (Kurama: "You have no idea...") Po sat up, and looked around the room. "Where is that voice coming from?"

(Somewhere else)

"You just saw the Heroes Chi Sasuke, his light dragon energy is the only thing strong enough to put out your black flames." Jao informed later that night. Sasuke was pacing, in frustration. "So what do I do about it?" "You can't destroy it, its permanent, and more powerful You're gonna have to find another way to counter Po and Naruto." Jao explained. Sasuke did not respond right away, there's no reason to. Things were not making a lot of sense, but it looks like he's gonna have to wait on getting answers...

(The Next Day)

"...and he was all quick like! He was over here, and over here, then all the way over there! Yet I could see every move he made, kinda..." Naruto was waking up to a conversation between Po and Viper. "I don't care much about it Po! I just want to know if he's okay or not. Tell me that and I'm all good." He sat up, and looked at them curiously. "What are we talkin' about?" Viper glanced at him, then back at Po. "See? Now he can tell us for himself. Sweetie, are you alright?" Naruto then stood up, and straightened his arms up. "Not much, but I'm definitely not broken. I just got knocked out is all." Viper eyed him carefully, and tilted her head."Hmm...are you sure?" "Positive." She nodded her head, then slithered around him to kiss his cheek. "Good. Now let's get packed, we'll be in the city by this evening."

In another room, Shifu was in a separate room sitting down, meditating. He was aware that they were in a hurry, but he couldn't help taking in the mountain view that they were headed to. It was right behind Spirit City. Although Shifu kinda prefers to call it "The Valley Of Spirits" and then he realizes that there was a lot more meaning to it somehow. His ears flicked, and he opened hie eyes. "Kakashi?" He was right, said sensei was standing right there next to him. "We'll be off in a few Shifu." "Yes yes, I'm aware of that." He got up, and walked out of his inn room, Kakashi follwoing behind him.

Right outside, Snow and Scarlet were sitting outside, talking about recent events. "Why would someone want to attack Naruto late at night? I don't see why anyone would have a grudge with him for it to come to that." "I don't either Snow, but we have to come to terms that Naruto is not the only target, not too long ago Jhong's uncle was after him, and he probably still is." Snow whined like a wolf would, while the robin perched on her shoulder. "I know, but why does it have to ne that difficult? Why does he even want Jhong anyway?" "He's as clueless as the both of us. So far, Jao is the only one who could possibly want to hurt Jhong now. Unless there is someone else..." Just at that time, June came out, looking at them. 'Time to head out girls, get your things."

When everyone was ready, they were off on the road again, only this time, more vigilant. They can't be taking any more ambushes from random enemies or past headaches, time was being wasted because of it. Mei Ling saw that Shifu was uneasy, and eased her arms around him whike walking. "Hey, what's going on with you?" Shifu just eyed her for a bit, then straight ahead. "Nothing love, just a little lightheaded is all. I'm fine." She looked him over, and decided to believe him for now. Genesis slithered behind them, and sighed. "Things aren't looking quite relaxing on anybody's part. We better get there quickly, no more collisions with trouble."

Tigeress agreed but was still skeptic. So Naruto was attacked, Lidong just came and gone, and now Po's hearong things that aren't there? Either this group is bad luck or the really are getting closer. "Or maybe getting closer to the destination is what's causing this bad luck..." she grumbled. She turned, and saw Jhong, looking very uncomfortable for unknown reasons. "You alright?" He didn't appear to hear her, so she pushed him a little. "Jhong?" Still no response. So she just stood back, and punched his arm hard. He suddenly jolted. "Ow! What Tigeress? What is it?" He asked, rubbing his arm. "You were spacing out, staring at nothing. Are you alright?" " Yes, I'm fine." She folded her arms. "You're lying." "What? How can you tell?" "You give that nervous look whenever I ask Po something he doesn't want to answer. Which is quite often." Jhong saw that she was on to him, so he just blew it off. "Look Master Tigeress, I'm sure I'm fine, just let me deal with it on my own."

Po and Naruto quicky came between them. "Just leave him alone Tigeress. If he doesn't want to talk, then he doesn't have to. He's a growing boy, he likes to be private about things." "But Po-" Po put a paw on Jhong's shoulder, smiling. "If he wants to talk, then he will. It obviously isn't now, so its gonna be later, fair enough?" Tigeress looked for an argument, but sighed. "Ok. Apologies Jhong, I was invading personal space." Jhong looked up, and smiled. "Its alright, you were only interested in helping me." Bandit, Huan, and Aoi were looking at a blue floating rabbit pass by them, waving at it happily. "How come we can see you, but the older guys can't?" Aoi asked the rabbit. It didn't look like it could talk, because it just looked at them curiously. It then flew into the woods, disappearing in light. Shadow walked by, and looked at them. "Hi Shadow, we weren't talking to anyone."

The panther was looking at them blankly. "You were just talking to that glowing blue rabbit, what are you talking about?" Bandit gasped. "You saw it too?" "Yes. Is that peculiar to you?" The children looked at each other, then back at said panther. "Yes, it is a little weird that we're the only ones who saw them." Shadow was about to ask more, but teleported beside him. "Let's go guys, Naruto says he sees it!" Shadow nods silently, and rushed with the others to Naruto's location.

They were standing at the top of a cliff, looking far ahead from their current spot. Monkey was the first to speak. "Have any of you guys ever seen something so big? Because this place completely overshadows Gongmen City." Yes, they made it there, but that's not what surprised them. It was HUGE. And Po is feeling that the mountain right behind it has the same aura feeling as the Pool of Sacred Tears. "Well, we're here, so what do we look for?" June walked up to the front of the group. "We should be able to find the answers we need around here. And I know the first place to look for some." June then turns to her son. "Do you remember my mother, Jhong? Bandit has never met her yet." Jhong thought for a bit. "Grandma Juan?" "Yes, you have not seen her in such a long time...and now she can help us here." Fugasaku looked at the mother wolf. "How?" "Just trust me."

(Unknown Location)

He was coughing quite a lot when he woke up. He eased himself up, but a gentle wing pushed him down. "No no no! You have to lie down! You haven't recovered much since you woke up. Let me help." He didn't listen, he only tried to move more. "Hands off me! I can take a little stinging!" He finaly sat up, but had a huge pain in his chest , and it made him lie back down. "UGH! Blast it! What is this pain?!" The voice came into the light, huffing. "I told you to just listen to me, bet you wish you did now, don't ya?"

The figure looked at the source of the voice in anger. "I don't need help from-" He stopped right there. He speaking to a female, and she was a peahen Her kimono was red all over, yet her train had a rainbow kind of feel to it. And it was drawing his attention... "Hello?" The guy snapped back, and shook his head. "Ha? What? What was I saying?" "Don't know, something about help, which I highrly consider you let me do. You've been out for quite a long time." "Really? How long?" She was trying to think of a way to time her words carefully so that he doesn't freak out. "Well...how do I put this? And...please don't freak out. You've just woken up from a coma. A very long coma. Which lasted about...um...a year and a half?"

Th figure stood there, not really reacting. Then: "WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!"

The hen briefly tried to block out the noise. "I told you not to freak out! I keep telling you, listen to me! Now, just take a breath, and calm down." They both took a breath, and relaxed. "How does a coma last that long?" "That's what I was trying to figure out for myself, cause I was sure as heck that you were dead! But now we can both try to figure it out. Now, at least tell me your name. We should at least try to be polite. Mine is Ming. What's yours?" The figure stood up, his train straightning out and bandages not holding him back.

"If you truly must know, I am the one and only...Lord Shen." 


	5. How Am I Still Alive?

Ming stood by, not very shocked. "Huh. Lord Shen, THAT Lord Shen? I honestly thought it wasn't you." Shen gave her a look that said, (wha?) I"You don't knw much about me, don't you? Otherwise, you'd be terrified of me right now." Ming shook her head softly. "No, I heard the stories. Crazy fireworks, panda genocide, banishment...that information travels everywhere. Especially the panda defeating you-" She ducked quickly, and looked behind her. There was a knife embedded in the wood, and she looked back at Shen. "Don't dare mention him in front of me..."

Ming had a wing on her hip. "What I want to know is how you wake from a year-long coma, and still be able to throw a knife. Wait...that's MY knife!" "Well maybe next time you shouldn't mention my absolute worst enemy. That subject has always been my worst, amd it will stay that way." "Hey, I kinda saved your life, so you should give me that. I wouldn't have been able to sow together that hole in your chest." Shen widened his eyes. "What hole?" He took his bandaged wing, and opened his torn robe, then gasped. A long line of stitches were going diagonally down his chest, still red, but not bleeding. "How...what did that?" Ming went through her cabinet, and took something out. It was a big spear of wood, still having leftover blood on it. "During your last minute attack, I found THIS lodged into your chest. I don't even know how you were still breathing after that."

Shen was in disbelief. Coma or no coma, that should have killed him. "What happened to me?" Ming took a second to collect herself, and sat down next to him. "Truthfully, it wasn't just me that saved you. Someone else was involved..."

(One year ago)

The last rope broke, and the cannon broke loose, and began to sway forward. Shen and Po were still fighting, until the latter saw what was going on, and ran for it. Shen looked behind him, and didn't bother to dodge, he just closed his eyes, and his world went dark, as metal and fire crashed down on his body. Something like that should have killed him, but he was somehow lucky...

Shen, having a huge hunk of wood in his chest, and severe ash burns on almost every part of his body, was just drifting across shallow waters, looking lifeless. His back was in the water, while his front faced the sky. He was also completely unconscious. His body eventually reached shores, and he simply laid there on the sand for who knows how long. Then one day, someone found him there, and picked him up and took the body with him. The figure reached its house, and laid him on a bed.

"You truly are a lucky peacock, you know that? I know you cannot hear me, but that is exactly the point, and I cannot be penalized when and if you awaken. I'm sorry its come to this master, but there comes a time where one must go out on his own. I also thank you for doing away with my brother, it makes my progress that much easier." The figure takes out a bottle of dark mist, and opened it, then sprayed it on Shen's body. When he finished, Shen's body glowed purple for a few moments, then disappeared. The shadow then begins to walk away. "That should keep you alive for a long period, its the chi of a dark dragon. You'll be grateful, I assure comes from your former general, Jao. I bid you..farewell..." The wolf showed his face for only a moment in his hood, then he ran off into the shadows. After a few moments, someone came through a door, closing it back. "Ah man! A wolf ran out of my house?! He better not have taken anything!" The someone was Ming, and she was merely getting groceries for the evening. But then she saw the body on her bed, and her bags dropped to the floor. "He dropped off a dead body on my bed?! Come on!" She went to remove him, but she stopped, and felt for his heart, it was very weak, but still beating.

"Oh my! He's still alive?! And...a wooden spear in his chest? How ARE you breathing? That doesn't matter, I have to help him!" She brought him into another room, and she proceeded to carefully remove the hunk of wood out of the peacocks chest. But this took a while, because she couldn't remove the entire thing all at once, so she carefully cut away at the wood, making it progressively get smaller by chips. When it was small enough, then she decided to remove the wood from him, and putting it in her cabinet. She got a towel out, rinsed it, and proceeded to clean his wounds carefully. She was looking at his face, but then continued to clean the blood off. When that finshed, she dressed it, then sewed the hole closed, and wiped any blood that was left on his chest. When she finished that, she took a look at his burns, and her eyes saddend. "The burns will heal...but the marks are permanent...and...his eye..."

Not focusing on that, she looked at his talons, they were deformed, and the metal dug in them. "Jeez, what jacked up your talons?" She shook it off, and took out other tools. She cut the metal away carefully, and put them on a table, and wiped blood off again. She then bandaged his talons, and focused on other parts of his body. Most of his feathers were gone, but not enough to reveal many bald spots. "Okay..what else?" She looked at his beak, that was messed up too. "Ok...I gotta fix that if he wants to speak again." She took her sowing needle back out, and for many hours, carefully attaches his beak to where it should be. Fortunately it wasn't that far from his face, so it wasn't that hard. But...his beak was also cracked, that wasn't going anywhere. "What the heck messed you up? More importantly, how'd you live through it?" Ming said. She finishes up the last of her work, and examines him for a minute. "That's all I can do for now. Since you are still breathing but still not waking, I say that you're in some kind of trance. Wonder if you ever wake?" She merely sat down next to the bed, and held his wing, which was still a little bloody. "Doesn't matter, I found you, so you're my responsibility. Might as well get used to me if you do ever open your eyes again..."

(Present Time)

"I watched over your body for a year, wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I couldn't leave you alone here all the time, I sometimes had to hide you from my neighbors. There was no way I could clearly tell you were alive, your breathing was so quiet...it was hard to remember that you were not dead. I also couldn't tell if you were able to last THAT long without eating a thing. Being asleep all the time must have prevented that, I guess. Either that or you are normally able to survive that long without food or water." Shen listened to her entire story, and was confused. "Why would you keep me in your home for a year? You know of the horrible things I did, and you still aimed to keep me alive?" "I couldn't exactly leave you to die, it was instinct, I had to. Besides, you have to have your reasons, right?"

Shen didn't know what to say. This woman really did save his life, and wasn't asking for anything in return. "Well...I guess I-" (GROWL) He stopped, and held his stomach. "Good lord! How DID I last that long without eating anything?!" Ming laughed, but then stopped herself. "Yeah. But...about your injuries..." On cue, his stomach stopped growling, as if it knew he wanted to hear this. "Your beak is cracked, maybe I can cover that up. Most of your lost feathers will likely grow back on its own, like it covers your scar. Your talons are going to need more work. And...your eye..." Shen listened further. "What's wrong with my eye?" Ming went for a mirror, and gave it to him. "See for yourself."

Shen was quick to grab it, but at the same time nervous. "Proposterous, it can't be that bad. Can it?" He thought. He brought the mirror up to his face, and he froze. His face was burned on the right side, probably the worst on his body. And his eye on that side...was almost completely forced shut. It was only able to see through his burnt eyelids a little bit, because it had a year to heal itself. He was in shock, it looked exactly like... "My face resembles a black and white symbol...and...you say this can never heal?" Ming nodded slowly. Shen looked back at his reflection, and got angry. "Peacocks...are supposed to be beautiful...because of there colorful trains...and their feelings of superiority...but now..." He tighten his grip. "First that stupid fortune..." He walked towards a larger mirror. "Then my parents banish me..." He looked himself in the bigger mirror. "Then after 30 years of planning...I'm defeated by a panda that was supposed to be dead..." He glared at his scarred body, and hissed. "And then THIS happens to me!" He threw the smaller mirror with all the strength he currently had, and shattered the bigger mirror into shards. "Tis is an outrage! Why is the universe against me?!"

Ming flinched at the outburst. "Shen! Calm down!" He looked backwards. "NO! All of my life, nothing has ever gone my way! The only time I've ever tried to stand up for myself, NOW they say I should stay an utter weakling! No...no no. I put fear in them...they feared me, and that's why they wanted to destroy me...but they failed..." Shen walked up to Ming,and grabbed her shoulders. "You saved me, I want you to help me fulfill my revenge. No one has ever tried to genuinely help me. Except for...no, she's long gone. Please, journey with me, help me succeed, and you shall have all that you desire, I owe you that much." Ming looked him over, his voice was calm, but she sensed that he had no sanity in his mind. But she also sensed that this wasn't a choice. "I'm not completely sure about it...but...I accept. Because you look familiar to someone I knew well, but never saw again. I want to see if you have my answers to that."

Shen nodded. "Of course. Anything you want, I shall assist you, and you do the same for me." He looked at his feet. "I shall need to replace my metal talons, they must be completely useless by now. And I'll need weapons as well. But most importantly...I need allies. Reliable allies that will not betray me..." Ming stood up. "I know someone who can join us, but it will take some time." Shen looked at her. "No trouble, because I shall be a time bit more patient about things this time. And, after supper, and a little bit more medical attention, we shall be heading out." He then looked down at the shattered glass on the floor, and glared. In three of the reflections...were Jhong, Po, and Naruto. "I'll make them pay...they shall pay..." He looked closely at Jhong's image. "Especially you. Your father turned against me..." He then forcefully stepped on that glass piece, shattering it completely. "And its going to cost him his family..." He looked back at his shattered reflection, not realizing that his one usable eye, along with his body, was glowing a dark purple. "They're all going to pay...I swear they will..."

(Somewhere Else)

Po was just walking down the hill leading to the city, with his friends right beside him. But then, he stopped suddenly, and everyone saw it. Tigeress was worrird. "Po? You just stopped. Are you feeling well?" He shook his head, and turned to everyone. "Its alright guys, I'm fine. Let's just keep going." He continued, and after a minute, so did everyone else. Shifu and Kakashi saw through the lie, but decided to drop it, for another time. But Po was still not comfortable. He could have sworn that he felt a surge of hatred from somewhere, but can't exactly tell. Plus, it seems that Jhong and Naruto felt it too, because Jhong was keeping close to Bandit, and Naruto was giving a look that was saying that he knew something evil just got loose... 


End file.
